


Dreamcatcher

by lizibabes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Drinking, Drug Use, Exploring Sexuality, Flogging, M/M, Sex, Sex Clubs, Swearing, Voyeurism, bi-curious characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a new label and a new album, which means a new tour. Tommy can't wait to go on tour again, but in his down time before the tour something happens that sparks Tommy's long buried curiosity. Tommy finds a new world, but he's not ready to share it with all his friends, and Adam can tell that Tommy is keeping a secret. Adam is determined to find out, but what will happen if he does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, set about a year in the future. Adam has signed with a new label that supports him in doing his own music, and they let Adam be himself completely. He's written a new album and is about to take it on tour. For this fic Isaac is the drummer, but the rest of the lineup is as it is now, Brian, Ashley ect.
> 
> link to art and mix by the wonderful ant talented leela [](http://leela-cat.dreamwidth.org/209571.html)http://leela-cat.dreamwidth.org/209571.html
> 
> Leela's post She was so great to work with, the song choices, the art, just everything <33333  
> Beta'd by the amazing Casey270

 

The glass in his hand is ice cold and slick with condensation as he places it down on the coffee table in front of him. There’s an inch of amber liquid still in the glass, good whisky to go along with the good pot he and Mike are smoking.

They started watching movies at noon and drinking not long after, just a lazy day inside their apartment. Neither of them have to do anything today, so they’re just kicking back and spending some time together. Tommy will be back on tour in a couple of months, rehearsng almost non-stop in a couple of weeks, so it's good to get a chance to just hang out, be best friends.

He's a little bit drunk and a little bit buzzed. They both are, and it has them loose lipped, talking all kinds of shit.

"So you get to grill me about my love life, but I don't get to do the same to you?" Tommy asks Mike after his friend has dissected every date Tommy’s had for the last six months.

"You call that trainwreck a love life?" Mike smirks.

"Asshole, don't avoid the question." Tommy's mind might be a little slowed down by the substances in his blood, but he's not stupid.

"You wouldn't want to hear about my dates. It would shock your little virgin ears." Mike grins.

"I'm so not a virgin. You couldn't shock me with anything you've done," Tommy says, confident that he knows Mike well enough to be right about this.

"I don't think you could handle it, tying a girl down, watching her squirm, while you take control, because she gives it to you," Mike says slowly, and it starts to paint a picture in Tommy's head.

Only in his head there is no girl tied to the bed. The image that comes to mind is of himself pinned down, giving up control. He feels his face flush and his mouth go dry. It's a hot image. He can't lie, and he finds himself at a loss for

words.

"That look on your face; you’re not freaked out. You’re interested. You think it's hot," Mike accuses.

"Um, have you ever..." Tommy trails off, embarrassed by the question he wants to ask.

"Have I ever actually done that? Yeah, I'm a Dom,. You know that. I know we don't talk about it, but you know that much," Mike says, but he hasn't guessed quite right.

And, sure, Tommy knows in theory that Mike likes to dominate his partners, but it's not something they’ve ever talked about. Mike can be closemouthed when it comes to some things. Even though Tommy talks about his sex life with Mike more than anyone. Hell, Mike had been the only person for years that Tommy had admitted to being curious about men to. Now the band knows, but they don't really talk about it.

"I was actually going to ask if you had ever let anyone tie you up," Tommy admits.

"I knew it," Mike crows.

"Knew what?" Tommy frowns, confused.

"You are not as vanilla as you like to make out. I've seen the way you react to a hand on your throat. I knew it." Mike grins.

Like he's up on stage, Tommy can feel the phantom echo of a hand on his throat, and it makes his whole body feel tight. He likes it; he knows he does. But he kind of put it down to the fact that he’s had a huge crush on Adam from day one. But maybe it's not just an Adam kink.

"What’re you saying?" Tommy asks.

"You’re interested in getting kinky, maybe in submitting. Have you ever tried?" Mike asks.

"Come on, you know I would’ve told you if I'd tried anything like that. I've always been pretty happy with vanilla." His sex life has always been fine; he enjoys sex with women. But he can't say it always satisfies him completely. Something has always been missing.

"But have you thought about it?" Mike presses.

"Maybe a little." Tommy shrugs, aiming for noculant.

"But just to confirm – you’ve never done anything about it?" Mike asks.

"I'm not even sure if I want to try." He's scared, but he can't say that. How do you tell your straight best friend that you dream of being dominated by men; men who are bigger and stronger than you, who take away all your control. And how do you explain being scared shitless of the things you want?

Tommy wasn't raised to give over control. He always thought a man should be in control. But lots of men do it: sub for women and men. It's not like he's the only one. It's just always been something that’s confused him a lot.

"Well, have you ever watched any kinky porn? Not like hardcore stuff. Something light, to see if it turns you on. I mean, if you watch it and like it, well, that's a sign, but if it does nothing for you, maybe don't try it," Mike suggests.

"Like kinky research?" Tommy asks.

"Fun, kinky research." Mike smirks.

"Can't hurt, I guess," Tommy says, his mind whirling with possibilities. It's not like he hadn't thought about looking at porn before. He'd just been too chicken to take that step and actually look at anything really kinky. But it's like talking to Mike is giving him permission.

“There’re probably a lot of things that I’d jack off to, but I wouldn’t actually do.” Tommy sighs.

“True, there’s a line between fantasy and reality. But whether you like the fantasy or don’t like it, you might get a better idea of where you’re standing. I don’t want you getting hurt, Tommy. I know some clubs; safe, discrete places you could try, but you need to be sure.” Mike sounds way to serious considering how much they’ve been drinking.

“So, it’d be like kinky research?” Tommy suggests.

“”If you can’t look at it in the privacy of your room, then you shouldn’t be trying it out,” Mike says simply.

“I’ve um...looked at gay porn before.” It’s something he’s hinted around to Mike before, but he’s never just come out and said it before now.

“Should I pretend to be surprised? Tommy; you check out guys as often as you check out girls. It’s not like you’re subtle. And I know the makeup and stuff doesn’t make you gay, but you make out with a lot of dudes. I’m not shocked that you like to spank it to men going at it.” Mike reaches out and pats Tommy’s shoulder.

Tommy guesses there’s something to be said for friends that know you really well, and Mike happens to know him better than anyone else in the world. It might be a little bit embarrassing to be an open book to Mike, but Tommy wouldn’t change their friendship for anything.

“So if I look for kinky gay porn I’m not going to end up, like, traumatised, am I?” Tommy asks.

“Depends what you find, I guess. And as much as I love you, buddy, you’re on your own for this porn hunt. I think watching porn together would be crossing a line, even in our friendship. So have fun looking. You like what you see, I’ll tell you about a few clubs here in town,” Mike promises.

“Okay.” Tommy nods, picking up his glass and taking a sip. He can do this; he doesn’t need someone to hold his hand for him to look at porn. He’s been looking at porn for years. And, okay, it was weird the first time he did it, kind of scary the first time he looked up gay porn, but it’s not a big deal.

“Want to play Halo?” Tommy asks, changing the subject.

“Sure, but I’m not letting you win just because you’re having a sexuality crisis.” Mike smirks, and Tommy hits him.

“Asshole,” Tommy groans.

“I don’t get off on getting hit. I do the hitting.” Mike sounds way too gleeful as he grabs a controller.

“You’re going to be such a dick about this, aren’t you?” Tommy asks. On the serious side, Mike will have his back; talk to him, help him out, but that doesn’t mean Mike won’t tease him about his interests.

“Maybe a little,” Mike admits.

Tommy just rolls his eyes and gets his own controller. The subject of his sexuality is closed for tonight. It’s time to go back to just casually getting drunk with his best friend.

The first porn site he finds has him turning off his monitor and fleeing the room. There are just some things he never wanted to see. In his search he finds porn that does nothing for him; guys he has no attraction to doing things that turn him on about as much as making a cup of coffee in the morning. There’s more that does nothing for him than there is stuff that freaks him out. But then, according to Mike, you actually have to really go looking for some of the stranger stuff out there.

Over the first week of his search he isn’t traumatised, but he does start to think that maybe he’s not into anything remotely kinky. Which wouldn’t be a big deal. His sex life was kind of fine; really it was. He wouldn’t be losing out on anything if he doesn’t like anything kinky.

And then he finds it: the video. It’s not the longest of clips, but, boy, does it ever get him going, and it becomes his new favourite. Three days after he first found it, he finds himself in his bedroom; on his bed with his laptop on the bed beside him. He’s stripped his clothes off, and he has the apartment to himself. He doesn’t even need headphones.

He slicks his hand up with lube and wraps it around the base of his cock. He’s half hard just from thinking about watching the video. He uses his lube free hand to click start on the video and watches the men appear on screen. One man is much larger than the other; taller, broader, strong looking and handsome. That man grabs the other’s throat and kisses him roughly, and Tommy has to fight not to think of the feeling of Adam’s hand on his throat. He’s tried not to think of Adam every time he’s watched this video, and he’s failed every single time.

He starts stroking himself as the man on screen is ordered to his knees; his hands behind his back as he begs to suck his Dom’s cock. The Dom gives his permission, and the sub goes to work, using nothing but his mouth to try and bring pleasure.

Tommy watches, his breath a little shallow as he jerks himself off. It’s not just the blowjob;,which is hot. It’s the whole picture - the hands behind the back, the permission, the Dom’s hands in his sub’s hair, the way the sub just gives up control.

It’s hot, and Tommy can’t help but think of himself on his knees. Would he like that? Being used like that? His body aches when he thinks about it, and he thinks maybe he would like it. He knows he likes having his hair pulled.

He can picture it clearly in his head; hands in his hair, yanking, tugging, sending that stinging pain down through his scalp and into his spine.

Would he choke? It’s not like he’s ever done it before, sucked cock, but the thought is far from a turn off. He keeps touching himself, half his attention on the video on screen, the rest in his head, stuck on the idea of going to his knees for someone. He likes the idea of giving up control, giving it over to someone else, someone he trusts.

Adam creeps into his mind again, replacing the mindless Dom in Tommy’s head. He can hear Adam’s voice crooning in his head, coaxing him into taking more, sucking Adam deeper. In the fantasy Adam comes down his throat, and Tommy just takes it. Adam kisses him after, calls him a good boy, and that’s when in real life Tommy loses it. He keeps his hand moving through it as come spurts out over his stomach.

He keeps stroking until he’s too sensitive to touch himself anymore, and then he stops with a groan. He grabs some tissues off the side of the bedside cabinet and starts cleaning himself up. He turns off the laptop and puts the whole thing on the floor beside the bed. He lays out and wiggles his toes, stretching his whole body. He feels good. He’s starting to think he’s ready to tell Mike that he wants to try out the clubs.

Lunch with Tommy is something Adam does about every two weeks, and he always looks forward to it; but today he’s looking forward to it more than usual, because he has good news. He hasn’t told anybody yet, and keeping it a secret is eating at him. He’s terrible at keeping good news a secret.

They’re seated at a table in one of their usual restaurants, an upscale Mexican place that suits both of their tastes well. Even though Adam is pretty sure Tommy would be just as happy with the food from Taco Bell, the experience wouldn’t be the same.

Drinks are ordered, and they settle in with the menus, Adam feels like he’s bubbling with excitement.

“So, how’ve you been?” Adam asks.

“Pretty good. You know that. You texted me, like, yesterday,” Tommy points out.

“True, but it’s not the same as seeing you in person. Any idea what you're going to order?” Adam asks, glancing at his menu.

“Okay, out with it,” Tommy says, putting down his menu.

“What?” Adam asks, aiming for innocent. It’s scary sometimes how well Tommy can read him, especially when there are secrets Adam would rather keep from Tommy.

“You have something you want to say. I can tell. It’s nothing bad, right? You’re not feeding me to soften the blow, are you?” Tommy asks, sounding worried.

“It’s nothing bad,” Adam is quick to reassure. Tommy might be good at telling when something is on Adam’s mind, but he’s not that good at telling what it is that’s on it. Which is why the crush Adam has had from day one has remained hidden, even as his feelings have become stronger.

“Then what is it? New boyfriend?” Tommy raises his eyebrows.

Adam had been dating someone when they met. He’s had boyfriends for most of their friendship or been in the heartbroken phase post relationship. Which has helped with his crush, in a way. He’s never been available, even if Tommy was a possibility. If Tommy were gay, which he isn’t, Adam wasn’t in a place to date him, to risk ruining their friendship.

“No, no, nothing like that. But it is good news.” Adam smiles.

“Come on, just tell me. I hate waiting.” Tommy pouts, and it shouldn’t be so adorable.

“We have a tour schedule. One and a half months, and we do a couple of dates here in the US and then a few weeks off, and then we start an international tour,” Adam grins.

“That’s fucking awesome, man. I can’t wait to be back on tour.” Tommy looks just as delighted as Adam feels.

Which is part of the reason that he wanted to tell Tommy first; Adam knew that he would be the one person just as excited as Adam is himself.

“I know. I’ve missed being on stage. A performance here, a performance there, it’s not the same,” Adam sighs.

“Playing without you guys isn’t the same. I’ve missed it, too.” Tommy smiles softly, and he has such a beautiful smile, honest and sexy.

“So you’re still good to come play with us? It wouldn’t be the same without you.” Adam can’t imagine going on tour without Tommy.

“Of course. I promised, didn’t I?” Tommy asks, looking serious.

“I wouldn’t make you keep it if you wanted to play for someone else. But I’m really glad you want to play for me,” Adam says honestly.

“Playing with you, with Brian and Ashley, with everyone, it rocks. It’s like my dream job. I’m not walking away from that. I’m not nearly that stupid.” Tommy smirks.

“Aww, dream job? Really? It makes me happy to hear you say that. I want everyone to love this band as much as I do.” This band is Adam’s baby, and, sure, things have changed around since the beginning, but Tommy’s been with him for a long time now, and Adam can’t imagine going on tour without him.

Not just because they’re friends, either. He would miss Tommy’s talent, how he fits in perfectly. It’s always felt like Tommy belongs. When he was on bass, when he moved over to guitar, it was like he was always meant to be on stage with Adam, and not just because he is something pretty to look at, even though he is that, and then some.

“Like I said, I’d be stupid to leave something that makes me so happy.” Tommy shrugs like he’s trying to be casual, but Adam can see how much he means it.

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Adam doesn’t think he could mean anything more.

“Wow, this got serious. Man, let’s order some food and relax,” Tommy waves his hand a little, like he’s trying to erase the seriousness from the air. It’s not like they never have deep conversations, but Tommy isn’t always the biggest fan of getting too emotional.

And they’ve talked about that; why Tommy is so protective of himself. He says he hasn’t been hurt, but he still doesn’t like being vulnerable. It makes the fact that he’s opened up to Adam all the more special because he knows Tommy doesn’t do it with just anyone. Hell, the only person he knows of that Tommy is always open and honest

with is Mike, his roommate. The two of them together are like an old married couple; a marriage made up of two straight guys who never have sex with each other, as far as Adam is aware.

“Okay, no more heavy stuff,. Food and light conversation coming up,” Adam promises.

They order food, and they talk, and it’s nice, really nice. It feels a little like a date. It always does when they go out, just the two of them, and Adam doesn’t think twice about taking Tommy’s hand as they leave the restaurant. Which of course is when some paparazzi appears and takes their picture.

Tommy seems furious as they get into Adam’s car, and he waits until they are driving to speak.

“I’m sorry. I should be more careful about how I act,” Adam apologises.

“What? Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong,” Tommy says, jerkily straightening out his seat belt, his movements giving away his anger along with his tight voice.

“If I didn’t do anything wrong, then why are you mad?” Adam asks. He’s not one to just leave conflict and hope it resolves itself.

“I’m not mad at you.” Tommy sounds almost shocked and still pissed.

“You’re mad at the paparazzi then?” Adam guesses.

“Well yeah, partly. You should be able to have lunch without getting ambushed. I know you like to have some privacy, and they give you none.” Tommy sighs.

“You said partly?” Adam asks.

“You didn’t miss that, did you?” Tommy rolls his eyes.

“I’m sharp like that. So what else is it?” Adam presses.

“I know you’re not dating anyone right now, but when you are, pictures like that could cause you problems,” Tommy says, voice halting like he doesn’t really want to say what he’s admitting.

“Oh come on! I hold hands with all my friends. I kiss all my friends. Including Brad, who’s a pretty serious ex. If they can’t handle that, they can’t handle it. I’m affectionate with the people I care about. If they don’t trust me, that’s their problem and not mine,” Adam says firmly.

“You trying to say it’s never caused you a problem? Some of your ex’s have really not liked me. Sure, some of the time it could have been personal, but I saw how they reacted when you hugged me and stuff.” Tommy might sometimes like to play the dumb blond, but he really isn’t.

“There jealousy is their problem, not ours. I won’t stay with anyone who thinks I would cheat. That just isn’t me.” Adam shakes his head.

“So, you don’t want me to back off?” Tommy asks.

“Never,” Adam says firmly and hopes Tommy believes him. Adam says what he means, always.

“It’s sweet of you to worry,” Adam adds, because it is. Tommy can be the sweetest guy. It makes having a crush on him all too easy.

“Like you don’t do this too. I mean you were worried I’d be pissed at people thinking I’m gay after we kissed. Although lets be honest, people already though that before the VMA’s kiss. People have always thought that.” Tommy laughs a little.

“You were always so good about it, and I was so worried. I get carried away, and I was afraid about how it would affect your life. It’s okay me not wanting sexuality to be important, but it doesn’t mean people will follow track. You know what I’m saying?” Adam rambles.

“You want to be a singer, just a singer. Not the gay guy from Idol. But people won’t let you just be because sexuality is too important to a lot of people.” Tommy breaks it down easily, and Adam has to smile. Tommy gets him.

“We should be people first, sexuality should come second or hell a lot further behind that.” Adam sighs.

“Maybe one day it will. You know I like to live without labels and stereotypes. I’m not the only one. More people think like we do every day,” Tommy points out.

“I like how hopeful you are. How you believe people can learn to be better, that the world can change,” Adam admits.

“I learned it all from you.” Tommy smiles softly.

The silence that follows is comfortable, and he drives Tommy home.

Lunch with Adam had been interesting. Spending time with him always is, but the whole time Tommy had been thinking. He’d been thinking about that porn clip and how it made him think of Adam. It made him feel like a pervert. He was a pervert, thinking of his friend like that. It was wrong, wasn’t it?

Either way, being around Adam, lusting for him, had led to Tommy making a decision. He’d finally asked Mike for the name of one of the clubs that he knew about in town. And it has only taken him a week to get up the nerve to go. So now it’s a Saturday night, and he’s in his room, having a wardrobe crisis.

What do you even wear to a fetish club?

It’s not like he’s going to do the full leather look. That’s not his thing. But he doesn’t want to look like a slob either. He knows he needs to get the balance right, between not trying at all and trying to hard.

So he puts on his tightest black jeans. They make his ass look great, which he figures can’t hurt. Then he starts looking through his T-shirts and shirts till he finds a dark purple shirt that he thinks will work. His creepers are a simple choice, and after that his makeup is his main concern. This club is the kind of place where no cameras are allowed. He doesn’t have to worry about being recognised and having his picture taken. With that in mind, he dresses up kind of like he would for the stage, same makeup anyway.

Once he’s dressed, he looks at himself in the mirror. Adjusting his hair a little, he thinks he looks pretty good. Not like he’ll be out of place, anyway. He pockets his wallet and keys and leaves his room. Mike is out, which means no one has been around to see him freak about his cloths like a middle schooler going to their first dance. But it also means there’s no one to give him that last push to leave.

So he has to do it himself, tell himself to grow some balls and just call the taxi, and after a few minutes, he does. He’s too chicken to ask to be dropped off right outside the club in case the driver knows what kind of place it is. So he gets dropped off down the road and has to walk the last few minutes.

He’s more nervous lining up than he ever has been before, including when he was underage and sneaking into clubs with a badly faked ID. A part of him wants to run away and hide at home, but somehow he manages to make it to the door and inside the club.

It’s like Mike described, dark, sleek, fancy looking not seedy. With all kinds of people all over the place. Some are dancing, others are acting out scenes. There are people on leads on all fours, following their masters, and Tommy doesn’t want that for himself, but he has to admit that it’s kind of hot.

He heads to the bar for some liquid courage and orders a whisky. He notices people noticing him, checking him out; men and women, both are always flattering. He sits at the bar for a while, just watching people, and after a while his eyes fall on a cross with a man strapped to it. He’s wearing nothing but a tiny pair of leather shorts, and the man strapping him down is dressed head to toe in leather.

He’s kind of intimidating: really big and broad. He looks like he could break Tommy in half. But the hands doing up the buckles around the sub’s wrist look gentle. Once the sub is secure the big Dom moves back and picks something up.

Tommy’s heart starts to race at the sight of a flogger. He can’t look away as the Dom brings it down on the sub’s bare back. He’s not sure if he imagines it, but he’s sure he can hear a startled sound over the noise of the club.

He watches as more blows come, his skin growing hot, and his pants getting tight. He’s so absorbed in the scene being put on display that he doesn’t notice the man standing next to him right away.

“Quite the sight, isn’t it?” the man asks softly, but loud enough to be heard over the music playing. He’s tall with dark hair. Good looking, but he’s no Adam, but no one ever compares to Adam, which doesn’t mean he isn’t interested.

“Yeah.” Tommy nods, licking his lips.

“You’d like to be him wouldn’t you? You, on that cross.” The man moves closer till he’s pressed all along Tommy’s side, taller than Tommy even with Tommy sitting on a high stool.

“I...I...ah.” Tommy doesn’t know what to say. He would like to try that out, to feel the bite of the flogger on his skin.

“You don’t have to say it. I can tell.” The man presses his lips to Tommy’s neck, licking over the delicate skin, and it’s a shock to feel a big hand cupping his crotch, finding his hard-on through his jeans.

“Oh,” Tommy mumbles, feeling lost, but liking the way he’s feeling as well. He leans into it.

“Keep watching them,” the man orders, and Tommy does, keeps his eyes on the flogging while the man works magic on his neck, his hand teasing.

It’s erotic. He should be embarrassed because of the public aspect, but that just turns him on more. He’s beginning to wonder how he ever thought he was just vanilla. Because here he is, getting off on watching a guy getting flogged, getting his first hand job from a guy in the middle of a club.

“Can I?” the guy asks, his hand hesitating on Tommy’s zipper.

He’s mainly ruled by want right now, and all he can think is that nobody will ever know. No one who knows him, anyway. So he nods slowly.

“I want your words. Tell me I can touch you,” the man purrs against his neck, and Tommy shudders.

“You can touch me.” The words come easily to his lips.

“Good boy.” The man sounds proud and turned on, and his hand is moving again, undoing Tommy’s fly and he didn’t wear underwear, so now that talented hand is on skin, touching his dick.

It’s teasing and light at first, but then the guy starts working him for real, his hand tight around Tommy’s cock, smearing pre-come up and down Tommy’s length. He can’t help but moan aloud, and the guy bites at his neck, sending sparks of pleasure through Tommy’s body.

The twink getting flogged arches suddenly, crying out over the music, and the flogging stops. The man with the whip moves closer and starts stroking over the pink and red marks, and it looks like he’s maybe talking, but there is no way for Tommy to hear a word of what is being said from over here, so he just watches the intimate moment between two strangers while he gets jerked off.

“I want you to come,” the man who’s been all over him, a man who’s name he doesn’t even know, commands.

“I can’t just do it like that,” Tommy says, but his voice hitches from pleasure, suddenly a lot closer to the edge than he was before that order.

“Yes you can. You want to be good for me, don’t you?” the man coaxes, and Tommy can’t believe the power words and a tone of voice are having over him. He’s panting, he’s so close.

One swipe of this strangers thumb over his cock, and Tommy is coming, right there, at the bar of a club, and he’s surprised to find he doesn’t feel even a hint of embarrassment.

“Such a good boy. Such a pretty boy. Can I take you home with me?” the man asks.

“I, Uh...What’s your name?” Tommy asks, feeling stupid as the man does Tommy’s pants back up.

“James. Now can I take you home with me? I promise we won’t do anything you won’t enjoy,” James offers, and he sounds like he means it.

“Maybe I don’t go all the way on a first date,” Tommy says, trying to sound flippant, when really he’s kind of nervous. If this guy wants to sleep with him, Tommy’s not sure he can do that. He’s never done it before. He can’t picture his first time doing that with a stranger.

“That’s fine. There are lots of other things I would kill to do to you.” James kisses behind Tommy’s ear, and it makes him shiver.

“Okay.” It’s going to either be one of the best or one of the stupidest choices he has ever made, but he wants to try.

“Lets go then.” When James slips his hand into Tommy’s and takes the lead. It’s hard for Tommy not to think of Adam.

“You're going to be late to your first rehearsal,” Mike comments from where he’s leaning in the doorway, while Tommy is ready to go, he is, apart from his neck.

He’s trying to use concealer to cover up the marks his weekend with James have left on his neck. For a laid back, non-possessive guy, James had really had a thing for marking Tommy up.

“Shut up,” Tommy groans. He’s stressing now, but he’s still kind of on a high. 

There’d been the club, and then there’d been the rest of the weekend he’d spent with James in the guy’s apartment. They hadn’t fucked, but James had been true to his word that there were plenty of things they could do without having the kind of sex that Tommy wasn’t ready to have with a stranger. Tommy thinks he received one hell of an education in a short time. 

“No need to get pissy with me just because you hooked up with a vampire.” Mike smirks. 

“You’re just jealous because I had a ton of orgasms this weekend.” Tommy grins, adding another layer of concealer. In some places the hickeys are still showing through. 

“ And you’re just feeling smug because you got laid. Which all your band will know from those hickeys and the way you’re acting. You’re all goofy,” Mike points out. 

 

“I’m allowed to get laid,” Tommy grumbles. 

“Yeah, you are, but I know you don’t want to tell people, so maybe knock down the cheerfulness a level,” Mike suggests. 

“Is it really that obvious that I got some?” Tommy asks, applying one final layer and hoping for the best. 

 

“Kind of, but then I know you really well.” Mike shrugs. 

“They all know me pretty well. I’m so busted, aren’t I?” Tommy groans. 

 

“And why is it such a big deal if they know you had sex on the weekend?” Mike asks. 

 

“They’ll ask for details.” Tommy sighs, grabbing his cell phone. He’s going to be so late. 

“And?” Mike trails off. 

 

“And there is no way I’m telling them I spent most of the weekend tied to the bed of a guy I met at a sex club.” Tommy groans. 

 

“So you don’t tell them all the details, or even the truth,” Mike says casually. 

 

“I suck at lying,” Tommy says as he finds his keys to the apartment. 

 

“Just act natural,” Mike advises. 

 

“I can do that.” Tommy nods. 

 

“Ready to go?” Mike asks. 

 

“Yep.” 

 

“Then get your late ass out of here,” Mike tells him, so Tommy makes sure to knock into him a little as he walks past. 

“Asshole,” Mike says, but he sounds like he’s smiling. 

Tommy manages somehow not to be ridiculously late to the rehearsal. The first person he sees when he walks in is Brian, who just nods at him, then Ashley, who gives him a quick hug without comment, and he starts to relax. And then he runs right into Adam. 

“Nice cover up. Could that hickey be any bigger?” Adam asks with a smile, but it doesn’t sit quite right on his face somehow, like his heart isn’t in the teasing. 

 

“Fuck, is it that obvious still?” Tommy asks. There’s no point denying it. It’s not like he can claim it’s anything but what it so clearly is. 

“What’s obvious?” Isaac pops up and asks. 

 

“Tommy’s love bite.” Adam seems natural now, so maybe Tommy was wrong when he thought Adam was acting weird about this. 

 

“Jesus Christ, did you hook up with a vampire?” Isaac gasps, poking Tommy in the neck. 

 

“That’s what Mike asked.” Tommy knows he’s a shitty liar, but he is king of avoiding the question. 

“So how was she?” Isaac asks. 

 

“A gentleman never kisses and tells.” Tommy stalls. 

 

“Come on. Work now, gossip latter,” Adam says, and Tommy can’t help sending him a relieved smile of thanks. Adam looks surprised, confused and maybe a little bit pleased. 

 

They get to work, and Tommy is feeling pretty damn good. He got laid like whoah this weekend, and now he’s with a group of people he loves, doing what he loves. He forgets about feeling embarrassed about the half hidden hickey, and it’s not until much later when they are packing up their things that things get awkward. 

 

He’s packing away his guitar when his sleeve must roll up or something, because quick as a flash Brain grabs his wrist and pulls it all the way up, revealing the faint bruises left from the cuffs he’d let James use on him during their second night together. 

“Now what happened here?” Brain asks in a singsong voice. 

“Um nothing?” He so sucks at lying. 

“This is not nothing.” Brain holds his hand up, taking a closer look. 

“Or an accident,” Ashley adds. 

 

Tommy can feel himself turning slowly redder and redder till his face is glowing and his mouth dries out. He doesn’t even think he could talk even if he did have some words in his head. And like a million times before, it’s Adam that comes to the rescue. 

“Leave him be. He’d tell us if it were something we needed to know,” Adam says calmly, and he tugs Tommy’s hand out of Brains grip. 

Adam checks the faint bruises carefully, rubbing his thumb over them before he lets go of Tommy. He’s sure his skin tingles in the places where Adam touched it. 

“No fun, Adam. I’m betting there’s an interesting story behind all those marks.” Brain pouts a little. 

“And he’ll probably tell us the next time we’re all drunk. Just wait. Don’t make him die of embarrassment,” Adam scolds. 

Tommy manages to say goodbye and get out of the practise space without any further embarrassment or questions and heads home to let Mike know that he mainly got away with it. 

He’s planning to go back to the club next Friday, and there’s a rehearsal the Monday after again. Tommy’s just going to have to be careful about who he plays with and how he plays and what he wears to the rehearsal. 

He hangs out with Mike a lot, visits his mom, has lunch with Sutan. It’s a busy week, but it still somehow drags, and he’s itching by the time Friday rolls around. The hours before he can leave for the club crawl by and drive him crazy. It has him thinking maybe he should have hooked up with James during the week, seeing as James had offered a repeat. But Tommy’s trying to be sensible about things here, like not hooking up with the same guy twice if he doesn’t plan to let it go anywhere, and he doesn’t plan for it to go anywhere with James, so he’d decided to find someone new. He knows he might not get as lucky this time, but one weekend is all he’s giving himself with James. 

 

He’s not nervous going to the club this time. He’s excited; to the point that he’s almost jittery. 

 

Just like last time, the first thing he does when he gets inside is buy a drink. But this time he actually leaves the bar, walking around a little to see what kind of scenes are going on, and then he heads for the dance floor, decides to lose himself in the music for a little while, see if he attracts anyone he wants to play with. 

He’s on the dance floor when he feels the man at his back suddenly leave, only to be replaced by someone else, someone taller. Tommy doesn’t bother to look back. He doesn’t care how the guy looks, only how he feels. And he feels good, tall, well built, solid against Tommy’s back, and he really knows how to move. 

Tommy leans back into the man more when he feels hands at his hips and his ass comes in contact with the man’s groin. His cock is hard and big, and at the same time as it sends want coursing through his veins, it has nervs twisting his stomach, and Tommy goes to pull away. 

It’s the voice at his ear more than the hand at his hip that has him freezing in his tracks. 

“Running away already?” That voice; Tommy would recognise that voice anywhere. He’s heard it so many times, in person, on the phone, on a stage performing to screaming fans. 

“Adam,” Tommy says, afraid to turn around. 

“I had my suspicions when I saw those bruises and those hickeys, but I still didn’t think I’d see you here, dancing with men,” Adam purrs, and his hands are still on Tommy’s hips, so much bigger than the hands Tommy is used to seeing on his body and so warm. He wants them there at the same time as he wants to run away from them. 

Run away from what they mean: Adam seeing him here, finding him like this. Of course Adam would show up in a sex club, of all places, Tommy was foolish to think he wouldn’t run into anyone he knew here. He’s heard some of what Adam is into. He fits in, in a place like this, more than Tommy does. 

“I..I can explain,” Tommy stutters. 

“You don’t need to,” Adam tells him and his lips brush the side of Tommy’s neck, right where the hickeys are. It makes Tommy shiver, and he knows...knows that Adam can feel it. 

“You like being manhandled, but then I always knew that. You don’t hide it that well.” Adam’s voice is dark and silky, and against his better judgment, Tommy finds himself pressing back into Adam. He knows that this is stupid, but he’s wanted to just be touched like this by Adam from the moment he met him. He’s tooweak to resist this. 

“Who’d you let mark you up like this? It wasn’t some girl was it?” Adam asks, and one of his hands comes up to Tommy’s throat, gripping it lightly, his thumb rubbing over the still tender marks on Tommy’s skin. 

“No, it wasn’t a girl,” Tommy admits. Adam must have seen him dancing, must have seen that Tommy was only taking male dance partners, not female. 

“Didn’t think so. You got a boyfriend, Tommy Joe? Someone who’s gonna show up and tell me to back off if I take things too far? Maybe he likes watching you dance. I know I did.” Adam’s voice is pure sex, and it makes Tommy just want to melt back into him, and he’s doing just that, practically boneless, hardly even dancing. It must be clear to anyone watching how much Tommy wants this. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Tommy manages to get the words past a tongue that has turned clumsy. 

“So who did this?” Adam asks, his thumb pressing into the love bites again, his hand feels too comfortable against the skin of Tommy’s throat. It feels right, right where it is, and Tommy isn’t sure how he should feel about that. 

“Just some guy I met here,” Tommy admits, and he feels Adam go still for a second before he starts them swaying again. Because Adam is the one leading their movements. Without Adam’s touch, Tommy’s sure that he wouldn’t be moving at all. 

“You hook up with guys here a lot?” Adam asks, and his voice sounds different now, oddly serious, whereas before it had been teasing, and Tommy’s still not sure why neither of them are freaking out about this yet. Hell, it’d make sense for them both to freak out. 

“No, he was the first.” Tommy sighs, letting Adam take a little more of his weight, but so sudden his head spins. Adam turns him around and drags him close, his grip shifting from Tommy’s throat to his jaw to make him look up. It leaves them toe-to-toe, face-to-face and eye-to-eye. 

“These hickeys are from the first ever time you hooked up at this club?” Adam asks. 

“First time I hooked up at any club, with a guy and like that, you know, kinky,” Tommy rambles. He was feeling lost in something warm and soft moments before, but it’s like reality is coming back to bite him in the ass. 

He’s been dirty dancing with his boss in a sex club. He’s just admitted to hooking up with a stranger. He has no idea what’s going to happen here. He’s lost and wishing his head were clearer. 

“Jesus Christ, Tommy, you slept with some total fucking stranger? Subbed for him?” Adam doesn’t sound too pleased about that. 

“I...Not exactly? We didn’t...A club seemed like a safe place to try some stuff out. Mike uses them. He said I wouldn’t end up on the internet this way.” Tommy wants to explain himself right, because Adam’s his friend, and he’s probably worried about Tommy messing up or getting hurt. He doesn’t want to worry Adam, but he’s having trouble just spilling his secrets, not to mention it’s kind of hard to just look at Adam as his friend when Adam was so acting like an interested Dom just moments ago. Hell, he’s still manhandling Tommy. 

“I’m not worried about your privacy. That’s one thing a place like this is good for. But if I’m getting things right, and you're a newbie to the world of all things not vanilla, you shouldn’t just be here alone. Anything could happen to you, Tommy. I mean, did this guy hurt you?” Adam asks, and he looks so much like the usual Adam, sweet and concerned, but Tommy’s having a hard time shaking the memory of Adam’s cock against his ass. He’d felt it when they’ve performed, but this wasn’t the same. 

“Maybe this isn’t the place for this,” Tommy says when he notices how many eyes are on them. He’d liked being watched earlier, but now it just feels uncomfortable. 

Adam looks around, looks at his hands on Tommy and then lets go. It feels like being cast afloat. 

“Come with me?” Adam asks, and Tommy just nods. As much as he doesn’t want to talk about this with Adam, he knows he can’t leave it. They’re friends. They work together. They can’t just pretend that they didn’t run into each other in a sex club. 

Tommy follows Adam out of the club and into a taxi. Adam asks the driver to take them to the nearest diner, and even though it’s not far, Tommy would say it was the most awkward taxi ride he’s ever taken anywhere, and he once shared a cab with a girl who’d broken up with him at the party they’d been at. 

The silence between them lasts all the way into the diner and past ordering coffee. 

“Can we just get it over with?” Tommy asks after they’ve been brought their coffees. 

“Get what over with?” Adam asks. 

“The lecture for playing with strangers. I could see that you didn’t like it, what I’d done.” Tommy says it simply, but inside he feels sick at the idea of Adam’s disapproval. 

“I may have reacted a little strongly. I can see that you were trying to be safe about things. But I can’t help but be worried. Sex is a big deal normally. It takes trust, which is why I’m not the biggest fan of casual sex. Which doesn’t mean I should judge you for liking it. I’m sorry.” Adam blows out a long breath and then keeps going. 

“I just have this terrible image in my head of you trusting the wrong guy and getting hurt.” Adam sighs. 

“The guy, his name was James, he didn’t hurt me. You asked before, and I didn’t say then, but he didn’t. It was good,” Tommy says, feeling awkward and unsure of himself. 

“I have a lot of questions I’m sure I have no right to ask, but I want to ask them anyway,” Adam admits. 

“Like what?” Tommy asks cautiously. 

“Like how long have you been sleeping with men? And why didn’t you say anything about being bi?” Adam looks a little hurt, and Tommy knows what Adam thinks, that Tommy has been outright lying all this time, but he hasn’t. He just didn’t really know, not for sure, not till he was with a guy. 

“I haven’t been,” Tommy blurts out and wishes he hadn’t said that even before confusion twists Adam’s features. 

“What do you mean?” Adam asks. 

“I didn’t have sex with the guy from the club, the one who gave me the hickeys. We did other stuff. Just not, you know, like full sex, and, well…”Tommy trails off and bites his lip. God, how does he even say this to someone? He doesn’t know. 

“Wait, wait, wait. There’s no way you mean what I think you mean when you said ‘I haven’t’, do you?” Adam asks. 

“Depends what you think I mean by it.” Tommy shrugs, wishing a big hole would open up in the ground and swallow him whole. 

“You haven’t been having sex with the men you meet at clubs….” Adam trails off, like he wants to say more. 

“No, I haven’t. But this time was only my second time in a sex club.” Tommy sighs. 

 

“But you have had sex with a guy, right? You just didn’t tell us for some reason.” Adam looks him straight on, and Tommy bites his lip again and looks away. He can’t meet Adam’s eye right now. 

“No fucking way! Are you honestly telling me you hooked up with a guy in a fetish club, but you’ve never had penetrative sex with a man?” Adam couldn’t possibly look more shocked if he tried. 

“Um…” Tommy can’t seem to find the words, fiddling with his sugar packet instead. 

“You’ve at least fucked a guy, right?” Adam asks a little too loudly, and Tommy glares at him. 

“No, I haven’t,” Tommy hisses, looking around to make sure no one heard Adam’s blunt question. 

“So you’ve never fucked or been fucked by a man?” Adam asks looking all wide-eyed. 

“I told you I was straight for a reason,” Tommy says grumpily. 

“But you just told me you fooled around with a guy named James, and I saw you with those men at the club.” Adam sounds irritated. 

“I told you I was straight because then I thought I was, and the thing with James is literally all I’ve ever done with a guy. I didn’t lie to everyone. I just kind of didn’t really know. Hell, I thought I was vanilla. But then stuff kept happening, and I talked to Mike, and I just, I’m not who I thought I was,” Tommy says, having to fight to keep his voice down. He’s stressing out about this. He doesn’t want Adam to think he’s been lying from day one. 

“Tommy, it’s okay,” Adam says softly, and he takes Tommy’s hands across the table, and it’s not till Adam stills them that Tommy realises his hands were shaking. 

“We don’t all always know. I always knew who I was, but it’s okay if you’re only just realising you like men. Just promise me you’ll be safe about it, okay?” Adam asks him gently. 

“I’m trying, but it’s, I don’t know what I’m doing half the time. Which is why I didn’t tell anyone. I mean, I think I’m bi. I know I like women, but I haven’t gone all the way with a man, so does that count? I feel like a damn teenager all over again,” Tommy admits. 

“I think you can know your preference without having sex. If you like both, you like both. You don’t have to do anything to prove it,” Adam says firmly. 

“So, you're not mad at me for not telling you right away?” Tommy asks. 

“No, I was surprised to see you in that club. But I get wanting to be sure about your sexuality before telling your friends, and you never did like labels. I guess I should apologies for getting so handsy.” Adam actually blushes slightly. His naturally fair skin always shows up a good blush. 

“I told you from the start you didn’t have to apologies for that,” Tommy points out. 

“In music videos and on stage. I crossed a line tonight.” Adam looks guilty, and Tommy hates that. 

“I...Why did you react like that?” Tommy asks. 

“At first I wasn’t sure it was you. I thought it had to just be a guy who looked like you, and I was watching you, and then I knew it had to be you, and...Fuck, Tommy, it was like something out of a sex dream, okay? You’d have to be blind not to notice that I find you insanely attractive,” Adam blurts out, looking a little horrified by his own words. 

“Oh, okay.” Tommy takes a sip of his coffee. 

“Okay? I make it blatantly obvious that I have a total hard-on for you, and all you say is okay?” Adam sounds almost pissed. 

“I’m used to hearing ‘the bi-curious will be the death of me’ and ‘fucking straight boys’ from you, and how you’re completely over getting ‘blowjobs from inexperienced twinks’. This has to be the first time I’ve heard you say for real that you could want someone like me.” Tommy knows Adam’s been played with, messed around and hurt, but he wouldn’t do any of those things on purpose. Which is why he let them all label him straight, even though he wasn’t sure that was true. 

It’s not like he’d thought Adam would want him, but it seemed wrong to say he liked men when he’d never been with one. Because back when they first met, if Adam had made a move? Tommy probably would have run away with his tail between his legs. But now? If Adam is interested now, things could be different. He has to be kidding himself, though. No way Adam wants to mess with some gay virgin who thinks he might be kinky, but has tried next to nothing. 

“So it doesn’t freak you out that I wanted to fuck you back in that club? That I would have, given half a chance?” Adam asks, his eyes dark. 

“Shit, um...that’s kind of advanced for me. Like I said, I haven’t actually ever done that. So, ah, it doesn’t freak me out that you wanted that, but I have no idea if I could do that, fuck you in a club,” Tommy admits nervously. 

“I didn’t know you hadn’t been with a man when I was thinking about fucking you in the club. I just saw you there and assumed you must have been with men,” Adam says softly. 

“So, what, you don’t want me now that you know I haven’t been with a man?” Tommy asks, his stomach feeling like it’s tied itself into knots. 

“No, I want you. I just...I could never do that to you. It would be a shitty first time.” Adam squeezes his hands, and Tommy had almost forgotten they were holding hands. It’s so natural. 

“So, uh, in case it wasn’t obvious. I’m interested in you. I have been for a while. I get it if you just like the idea of fucking me, but that’s not it for me, and I’ve gotta say it now, or I never will, but I have a big fucking crush on you. I think I always have,” Tommy says in a rush. 

“God, I want to kiss you right now. Do you have any idea how much I want you? Thinking you were straight was the cruellest tease of my existence. And how could I ever just want to fuck you? I really like you, Tommy,” Adam says, and Tommy’s heart starts beating so hard it feels like it’s going to break right out of his chest. 

“So...Um, what do we do now?” Tommy asks because, just because they both have a thing for each other, doesn’t mean that it’ll turn into anything. 

“I’d like to try to be more than friends. I want to explore with you, show you the things you were maybe looking for in that club.” Adam’s thumb strokes over the top of Tommy’s hand and sends shivers down his spine. 

“I liked the way you were when we were dancing, the way you just took control,” Tommy says honestly, because revealing his secrets has worked well for him this evening. 

“You were so sexy out on that dance floor. I wanted to do everything to you. You felt perfect in my arms, and I’d been getting off on just watching you. I like to watch.” Adam’s voice comes out a little rough, and Tommy likes the idea of this getting to Adam. He wants to affect Adam as much as Adam does him. 

“You really want me?” Tommy can’t quite believe it still. 

“Of course I want you. Can I have you?” Adam asks. 

“I’m nervous as hell, but I want to try. I know it’s going to be hard, though. We go on tour in a couple of weeks. Getting into a relationship, a D/s one especially, and going on tour, that’s going to be hard, right?” Tommy rambles nervously. 

“Any new relationship is hard, and if you want to sub for the first time, that might not be easy either. And, sure, being on tour while we do that will probably make it even harder. The lack of privacy for one thing, being so busy for another, but I think it’s worth trying, don’t you?” Adam asks softly. 

“I want to try. I want to sub for you, and to be with you, and there are so many thoughts in my head right now, it’s hard for me to explain what I want. I just know that when I think about what I want out of life, you're involved in every aspect.” Tommy reaches out across the table, feeling bold, and takes Adam’s hand. Adam’s fingers are warm as they curve around Tommy’s hand, holding back. 

“When I imagine my future, I see you in it. For the longest time I thought you’d just be around as a friend. And I was cool with that. You're a great friend, but if I can have more? That would be amazing.” Adam brings their joined hands up and presses a kiss to the flat of Tommy’s hand. It’s probably the sweetest, most chaste kiss they’ve ever shared, and it makes Tommy’s heart ache in the sweetest way. 

“I want this to work so badly.” Tommy’s had feelings he couldn’t put a name to for Adam since the beginning. He hadn’t dared put a name to them. But he can admit, if only to himself, that he’s half in love with Adam already. 

“It will work. I know it will. I have a really good feeling about us.” Adam kisses his hand again before lowering both their hands back to the table. 

“What about everybody else? I mean if someone sees us like this, people will talk,” Tommy says, gesturing to their joined hands. 

“I don’t care, if you don’t. Let people talk. I want to be with you, and I don’t want to hide it,” Adam says firmly. 

“I don’t want to hide either,” Tommy agrees. Even though the public eye on them will be an added pressure in a brand new relationship, Tommy thinks trying to hide it would be more stressful. 

“So, if we do this, we do it right. We go on dates. We play. We do as much or as little as you want. No rushing into anything. But we’re open about being together. Obviously I won’t be telling the press we got together because of a sex club meeting, but that we are together. The details won’t matter to them.” Adam smiles softly. 

“They’ll be busy enough talking about the fact that I’m not straight. They probably won’t even believe that this is a new thing. They’ll think we’ve been together longer, maybe since we met. Maybe you need to talk to some of your ex’s before this hits the papers, make sure they know you weren’t with me while you were with them,” Tommy suggests, because he can just imagine the internet’s response to them coming out as a couple. There will be people who think that they were together from the first kiss at the AMA’s. They won’t believe that this thing between them is brand new. 

“I’ll talk to the people who matter, who are still in my life. The people that matter know the kind of guy I am. They know I wouldn’t cheat,” Adam says firmly. 

“I think everyone in my life will believe me. Mike for sure knows that we haven’t been together. Not sure how my mom is going to react. I mean she likes you, so that’ll help,” Tommy says thoughtfully. 

“I almost forgot you’d have to come out to your family,” Adam says softly. 

“When I wasn’t sure if I liked men or not, I didn’t tell them. But I’m sure now, so I should tell them. I’m not going to front. It’s as scary as fuck, but I know I need to do it if I’m going to be with someone for real.” Tommy can’t imagine being with someone as important to him as Adam and not telling his mom and sister about it. 

“I can come with you when you tell them if you like,” Adam offers. 

“I’d like that.” Tommy nods. 

“So, now what?” Adam asks, sending a quick glance around the relatively empty diner. 

“You mean what do we do tonight? It’s too late to visit my family or yours. We can start telling people tomorrow, but till then...I don’t know,” Tommy trails off, feeling oddly shy. 

“We could go back to the club. I could take you dancing.” Adam smiles. 

“I’m sensing an or in there,” Tommy says, razor winged butterflies appearing in his stomach. 

“You could come home with me, “ Adam suggests softly. He looks shy, like he thinks Tommy might say no. 

“I think I’d like that. Got plans for me, Mr Lambert? Something on your mind you’d like to share?” Tommy asks. 

“As much as I’d like to get you in my bed,Tommy, we shouldn’t rush.” Adam looks tempted though, more than just a little bit, too. 

“I’m not suggesting anything hardcore. We’re not there yet, but maybe we could do a little exploring,” Tommy suggests. 

“Like I could get to kiss you for real, no stage involved?” Adam’s eyes seem to light up. 

“Sounds like a good starting point to me.” Tommy can’t help licking his lip, the phantom taste of Adam on his skin. 

“I could wake up with you in my bed,” Adam says, sounding like he’s warming up to the idea. 

It’s not like Tommy blames Adam for being nervous. Hell, he’s nervous too, but at the same time he knows what he wants, and he’s more than willing to play dirty to get it. He wants Adam, has been wanting him for a long time now. He’s angling to get more than a few kisses. 

“Asking me to stay the night? I could be down with that.” Tommy grins. 

“You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about waking up with you in my bed,” Adam admits. 

“I can imagine. I’ve wanted the same thing often enough. Believe me, Adam, I want to be in your bed. I want to spend the night with you and wake up with you,” Tommy tells Adam honestly. He’s even dreamed of waking up with Adam, only to wake up alone. He wants this. 

“So you’ll come home with me?” Adam asks. 

“Yeah, of course. I mean, it’s not like I’ve never stayed at your place before, but I want it to be different this time. I want to stay over as your boyfriend, not your friend.” Tommy feels bold just saying the word boyfriend. 

“I’d really, really like that, for you to stay as my boyfriend. Having you over sometimes nearly killed me, you know?” Adam grins. 

“We’re totally on the same page. I just wanted to crawl into bed with you and…” Tommy trails off, blushing. 

“And what, Tommy Joe?” Adam asks, eyebrows raised and a wicked smile curving his lips up. 

“Kind of a public place for me to be blurting out my sexual fantasies,” Tommy mumbles. 

“But I want to hear,” Adam purrs, and Tommy can so easily picture Adam in the role of Dom, taking over control. He can see himself submitting to Adam in so many ways. 

“Well they used to be a little tame. I’ve been adding to the things I want you to do to me lately, but originally? I used to think about just sliding under your covers.” Tommy stops to look around, make sure no one is looking or listening to them. When he’s sure they are not, he lowers his voice anyway. ”I thought about getting in your bed and sliding down, finding your cock and sucking you off,” Tommy whispers. Its one of his many fantasies including Adam. 

“Oh really?” Adam asks with dark eyes. 

“I haven’t been fucked, but I’ve thought about you doing that too,” Tommy confesses. 

“Damn, is it fucked up that I like the idea of being your first so much? Like, I’m really into the idea of being the first person to be inside of you. I swear I don’t have a virgin kink. I’ve only ever been with one virgin before, but I know how to make it good. I’d make it so good for you.” Adam’s voice dips sexily, sending shivers down Tommy’s spine. 

“Nope, not at all. And it’d be fine if you had a kink. I’m learning that I’m a lot more kinky than I thought.” Tommy grins. 

“So I get to take you home?” Adam sounds almost delighted. 

“Yeah, take me home with you.” Tommy nods. 

Adam puts down money for the coffee and stands up, only letting go of Tommy’s hand for a few seconds. They leave hand in hand, and Adam calls a taxi to take them home. Tommy feels a little nervous, but it’s a good kind of nervous. He’s excited. He wants to be alone with Adam. 

Tommy manages to hold it all in, everything he’s feeling, until the car is paid for and pulling away. Then he turns on Adam and pulls him in for the kiss he’s been dying to give him for the longest time. Adam doesn’t seem to be lost for even a second. He pulls Tommy close and kisses him right back. 

Heat sweeps through Tommy’s body, and he finds himself all but clinging to Adam as they kiss. He always knew that Adam was a good kisser, but this, it blows every kiss they shared on stage out of the water. It’s toe curling good, and he never wants it to end, to the point that he whimpers when Adam draws back. 

“Lets go inside, baby. I wanna do a lot more than kiss you on my doorstep, that’s if you’ll let me.” Adam cups his face, his thumb stroking over Tommy’s bottom lip. 

“I’ll let you do anything,” Tommy says honestly. 

“Don’t say that, Tommy. There’s so much I want to do with you. You can’t even begin to imagine.” Adam turns away to open the door, and Tommy crowds up behind him so they’re still touching. 

“Want to tie me up? Spank me? Flog me?” Tommy asks, excitement humming through his veins. 

“All of those. I want to pin you down and just play with you. I want to be the only person that makes you come. Fuck, Tommy, I’m into control. I’d like you to only come when I say so,” Adam rambles, clearly a little embarrassed by what he wants, but Tommy likes it. 

 

“That’s hot. Get the door open,” Tommy orders, and Adam does. 

They walk inside, and Tommy shuts the door behind them. The second he does Adam’s on him, pushing him back against the door, kissing him deeply. 

“Bed, bed, bedroom now,” Tommy demands. 

“We said no rushing.” Adam doesn’t sound like he means it though. 

“Do you want to wait? Because I don’t want to wait,” Tommy says, pushing up on his toes so that he can claim another kiss. 

“Okay, bedroom,” Adam says it like he’s reluctant, but the way he all but drags Tommy to his bedroom tells the real truth. Adam wants this now, even if his good guy side is telling him he shouldn’t want it yet. 

“I want to see you naked,” Adam all but purrs, and Tommy shivers as he takes a step back ready to start stripping. 

He ditches his jacket quickly and then slows down, unbuttoning his shirt in a slow tease, and then he shrugs it off his shoulders and lets it flutter to the floor. 

“Beautiful. Keep going,” Adam encourage,s and he goes to sit at the end of his bed, watching Tommy’s every moment, and it’s hot, being watched like that, with such intensity. 

Tommy leans down to unlace his boots, and then he kicks them off. His eyes on Adam’s, he puts his hands on his belt and undoes that as well. He unbuttons and unzips, and then still looking at Adam, he pushes down his jeans. He’s not wearing anything underneath, so he’s bearing all of himself to Adam. 

Once he’s completely naked, he stands there in front of Adam, and he thinks it has to be one of the most intimate moments of his life, just watching Adam watch him. 

“I want to see you touch yourself. Will you?” Adam asks, his gaze going from Tommy’s body to his face, like he’s looking to see if the answer can be seen there. 

“It’ll turn you on?” Tommy asks. 

“Yes. I’ve pictured it so many times.” Adam bites his lip, and Tommy finds it easy to move his hand to his cock. He’s already half hard from the kissing and touching, and now with his hand stroking his cock, he gets hard quickly. 

He doesn’t know how to put on a show. He just knows how he would do this if he were alone. So he does it the way he likes. He strokes himself slowly, using the little bit of precome to slick the way. At first he only watches his own hands, his dick, the way his hands look moving over his own flesh, but after a while he looks up, wanting to see if Adam is looking at him. 

Adam is looking at him, eyes burning, jeans open and his hand around his dick. It sends lust crawling up Tommy’s spine. 

“You like this?” Tommy asks. He’s gotta admit that he’s getting off on putting on a show for Adam. He’d liked watching in the club, and he likes being watched here and now. 

“So much, Tommy. You look amazing, I want to see you come.” Adam’s voice comes out husky, so sexy. 

“Don’t want to fuck me?” Tommy asks boldly. 

“God, I do, but not this time, Tommy. Our first time isn’t going to be the night I bring you home from a club. We’re having a date, maybe even a bunch of them, Even if waiting kills us both,” Adam tells him, and if it was anybody else Tommy might argue, but not Adam. 

If he hopes to one day sub for Adam he has to be able to trust that Adam knows best. If Adam wants to wait, Tommy’s willing to admit that Adam probably knows best. They don’t want to rush things here. 

Tommy speeds his hand up on his cock, rubbing his free hand over his nipples to spike up the pleasure a notch. Knowing that Adam wants to see him come does it for him as well and feeling a little bit like a porn star. Tommy stands there moaning as he pushes himself closer to the edge. 

He comes into his own hand, and with the aftershocks still shaking him, he brings his hand up to his mouth and licks his hand clean. The noise Adam makes is worth the slightly bitter taste. 

“So gorgeous, baby. So damn hot,” Adam praises, hand on his own cock. 

Tommy walks forward and drops to his knees between Adam;s legs. 

“Can I?” Tommy asks and waits for Adam’s nod before wrapping his hand around the base of Adam’s cock. 

He jacks Adam a couple of times to get a feel for the size of him, and then he leans in, licking over the head of Adam’s cock and then taking more of him in, slowly. He’s only done this twice, and Adam is bigger than the man from the club, but Tommy is eager to do more. 

He sucks hard, running his tongue over the underside of Adam’s cock. He can’t deep throat, but he’d be willing to practise on Adam. Adam keeps as still as possible while getting his dick sucked, only squirming a little. 

“Tommy, god, baby, your mouth,” Adam pants, his hand coming to rest on the back of Tommy’s head. 

Tommy bobs his head a little lower, taking just a little more, and it’s not easy, but the broken sounds Adam makes are worth it, and he hums, pleased with himself, and Adam groans even louder. 

“I’m not going to last,” Adam warns. 

Tommy hadn’t swallowed the other times he’d done this, and he’s not sure he can now, so he pulls off and jacks Adam’s cock with his hand, keeping his face close though, so that when Adam comes moments latter his come hits Tommy’s face, catching his cheek and chin. 

“So sexy,” Adam pants. 

Tommy leans up for a kiss, and Adam gives it to him, ignoring the mess. 

“Mmm, we need to clean up.” Adam groans. 

“Do we have to?” Tommy complains. 

“Yes,” Adam says firmly, and he helps Tommy to his feet. They go to Adam’s bathroom and clean up before Adam undresses and leads Tommy to his bed, where they get under the covers. 

“I’ve wanted this so much,” Tommy admits, cuddling close to Adam’s side, his head on Adam’s chest. 

“So have I. Now that I’ve got you in my bed, you’re not going anywhere.” Adam grins. He looks so happy, and Tommy can hardly believe that he’s part of the reason for the happiness. 

“Don’t worry. You’d have to really want me to leave for me to go anywhere,” Tommy says honestly. He can’t imagine Adam doing anything that would make him want to leave, but if Adam didn’t want him around, it would kill him, but he would go. 

“I won’t want you to leave,” Adam says, holding him tighter. 

Tommy wants to pinch himself. He almost can’t believe he’s here. It’s like a dream, the best kind of dream, and, sure, they have a lot of work ahead of them, but it’s all going to be so worth it, so worth getting to have each other. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> There is already a sequel in the works, I was thinking about it but then Casey asked and how could I say no?


End file.
